Currently, in the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), standardization of a 4G wireless communication system (LTE-Advanced) of a next generation type is in progress. In the 4G, it is under consideration to introduce techniques such as multi user-MIMO (MU-MIMO) and coordinated multi points transmission (CoMP) in order to improve a maximum communication rate and the quality at a cell edge.
In the LTE, a radio frame of 10 ms and 10 sub frames configuring the radio frame of 10 ms are defined. Each sub frame includes a control area used to transmit a control signal (PDCCH) and a data area used to transmit user data (PDSCH). For example, Patent Document 1 discloses this frame structure.
Meanwhile, in the 3GPP, machine type communications (MTC) have been discussed. Generally, the MTC has the same meaning as machine to machine (M2M) and refers to communication between machines, which is not used directly by human. Usually, the MTC is performed between a server and an MTC terminal which is not used directly by human. In the MTC, communication may be performed at a long period such as one week or one month.